Forever After
by ShadowAngel595
Summary: What happened after Kit and Ella left her childhood home? Multi chapter story describing the events following Ella's departure from her home up until - and maybe after - the wedding. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I forgive you"

The words rung through the hallway as her eyes met that cold grey stare she had feared for so many years. Strangely enough, Ella felt a pang of pain in her gut, at the look in her stepmother's eyes. Ella soon realized that the pain was not really pain but actually, pity for the woman who had caused her so much hurt for so many years. For the first time Ella saw Lady Tremaine for what she really was; a sad woman, a broken spirit. And strange as it might sound Ella only felt pity for her.

He squeezed her hand and she met his gaze, the look in those bright blue eyes instantly making her smile. It was as if his stare lit a fire within her. If there were such a way to make time stand still for just a moment this would be it – looking into his eyes. Sending her a reassuring smile, Kit led her outside and helped her up on a horse before getting up on it himself, sitting behind her. His arms on each side of her slim frame, he took control of the horse and led the entire fleet as they left the house on the forest edge, riding towards their future.

The ride through the forest and the market seemed to fly by. Ella barely noticed the many stares and pointed fingers and talking as the fleet of horses rode past the crowd of people gathering at the market to see their King and his bride to be. Kit smiled and greeted the people as they rode towards the castle. Ella only had eyes for Kit. She still could not quite believe what had happened. She was free of her stepmother's reign and she was with the man she loved. Her dreams were coming true and she never believed that to happen.

As the horses pulled up in front of the castle, Kit slid down off the horse and reached out his arms to help Ella down. She smiled and slipped gently off the horseback down into his arms. And just like that night at the ball, feeling his arms around her took her breath away. Ella felt herself sink into his eyes and did nothing to stop it. Kit pulled her closer with an arm around her waist, his other hand moving up to Ella's face, moving a strand of hair to rest behind her ear. She smiled at him and he leaned in, planting a soft kiss on her lips, his hand on the back of her neck, keeping her close to him.

Pulling away from him, Ella kept her eyes closed for a second; afraid that should she open them she would be realizing this was all just a dream.

"Please" He smiled and offered Ella his hand once again, as to lead her up the stairs to the palace that would now be their home. In the light of day, Ella realized just how much detail there was to this beautiful garden and the palace in front of her. How she would ever find her way in the tremendously large palace, Ella did not know.

The doors opened in front of them, and Kit smiled as he heard a small gasp from Ella who seemed taken aback by the fact that this was indeed her new home. He led them upstairs to one of the more private suites of the palace. Ella followed with curious eyes and strode straight to the windows, gasping again at the sight of the back garden. Surely, she had explored it before but it had been dark at the time and it seemed the overview of the garden from the suite was an overwhelming sight.

"It is so beautiful – almost like having your own forest," Ella said, staring mesmerized at the view.

" _Our_ forest" he said, standing right behind her. Ella smiled and she reached behind her and found his hand, taking it in hers. He pulled her closer, their adjoined hands now resting on her waist. They stood close together, enjoying the quiet for a few minutes.

"Cinderella…"

"Please – just Ella"

Kit smiled; "Ella, would you be as kind as to tell me what happened? Because I really do think this all calls for an explanation"

Ella sighed and looked down. She knew he was right. She would have to explain everything; she just did not look forward to going through it all once again. Letting go of her hand, he turned her around. Placing a hand under her chin, he lifted her face to meet his eyes; "I know this must be very difficult for you but know this; I will never hurt you, I want only to make you happy"

Ella nodded, her eyes watering up for so many reasons. He took her hand and led her to the couch, sitting down next to her. Taking a deep, shaky breath Ella told Kit her story. She told him about her mother and father whom she had loved so dearly. Kit held her hand in his as she told him about the life with her stepmother and the girls and about the heartbreaking news of her father's death, delivered by farmer John late one evening. She told him how Lady Tremaine had dismissed the entire household and made Ella do all the work, treating her as a ragged servant rather than a daughter.

He laughed at the story of how her Fairy Godmother had turned the pumpkin into a carriage and made servants out of lizards and a goose. Suddenly it was clear to him why she had run away that night, fearing that her turning back to her true self would ruin everything between them.

"Did you say she shattered the other shoe and took only the heel of it with her?" Kit said, suddenly frowning.

Ella was confused; "yes but why is that of such importance?"

"It is only peculiar that the Grand Duke brought me that exact same part of the broken shoe telling me it had been found on the side of the road" Kit said, still holding her hand tightly in his.

"The Grand Duke…" said Ella, something coming back to her as she thought everything through; "But my stepmother said the Grand Duke told her you were promised to marry the Princess Chelina of Saragoza".

"Oh so they talked did they now?" said Kit, a grim expression suddenly spreading on his face.

"Are you saying that…?" Ella looked at him, quite a bit surprised at his expression.

"I am merely saying that this is something I will need to investigate further in the morning – it seems the Grand Duke has some explaining to do"

Ella squeezed his hand, sensing that he was upset with the situation. Kit met her gaze and a smile spread on his face. Letting go of her hand, he moved his arm around her shoulders, and pulled her closer to him; "Don't worry my love – I will be sure this is all cleared up by the end of tomorrow".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ella awoke quite suddenly, not remembering where she was at first. It was strange to her waking up in a bed like this rather than waking up on the floor in front of the fireplace. Strangely she felt as though several pounds had been lifted from her shoulders and for the first time in a long time, Ella smiled as she got out of bed.

Ella found herself singing as she bathed and got dressed for the day ahead of her. She put on her only gown; the blue dress she always wore. Having had her measures taken the night before, Ella knew she would be receiving new gowns to dress in very soon.

Drawing back the curtains, Ella enjoyed the view of the back garden from her new room. The symmetric shapes of the hedges and flowerbeds looked magical in the light of the slowly rising sun. And out there in a far away corner of the large garden, Ella knew his secret garden was hiding. Hidden away by walls covered by branches of ivy and wild roses, was the garden he had shown her mere weeks prior to this day.

The memory of that evening still made her smile. It had truly been the time of her life. When their eyes met across the ballroom and they both smiled, walking straight towards one another. And when he had been lost for words and his soft laughter when she had finished his line for him – all of it made her feel so happy and blessed. When he placed a gentle hand on her waist and pulled her firmly to him she had forgotten to breathe. Thinking back on it now, she sighed deeply as she felt butterflies inside her. She could still hear the waltz in her head and she hummed the tunes as she left the room.

The hallway was deserted. Thinking he had to be asleep still, Ella tip-toed her way down the hallway and through the quiet castle, intending to find a way to get outside the back garden. It called to her so to speak. She made her way down countless hallways and past several doors before finally finding the one door she was looking for. Smiling she opened the door and went outside.

The garden was truly magical. There were beds of roses in all kinds of colors, flowers she had never seen before in her life, hedges in the shapes of animals and fountains of all sorts, all of it strategically placed, making the garden symmetric when you looked at it from a distance. Ella sung to herself as she made her way through the flowerbeds, making sure to inhale the smell of every single flower she passed. It was a beautiful morning indeed and Ella felt happier than she ever had felt in her entire life.

"Your Majesty!"

Kit frowned and turned around as he heard one of his many servants call upon him. Having been on his way to the dining room to meet Ella for breakfast, he was in no mood to deal with his everyday tasks and trials just yet.

The maid who had called upon him so suddenly however, looked upset as she bowed for her king; "Your Majesty – it's Miss Ella, we can't find her"

Kit was alarmed by the news; "and you have searched everywhere?"

"Yes your Majesty – we have searched the entire castle to find her"

Feeling a knot in his gut, Kit rushed past the young maid and down the stairs, intending to alert the guard. What could have possibly happened to make her leave? He silently swore at himself for asking her to go through it all again for him last night. Perhaps it had all been too much for her in one day?

He would have to ask the guards to search the town and the forest to find her. The entire kingdom he would have searched to find her if necessary. He had done that once before and he would do it again if that was what it took to find her.

" _Lavenders blue, dilly dilly, lavenders green, when I am King ,dilly dilly you shall be Queen"_

Passing the door to the back garden, Kit realized it was open and stopped short as the sweet singing reached him from outside. He instantly felt the knot loosen up and vanish. Of course. Why had he not thought of it immediately? He had shown her this garden on the night of the ball. She had taken an instant liking to it. Of course he would find her out here.

Following the sound of her sweet singing, Kit's heart raced as he felt a longing towards her. Oh how he had missed her in the time they had spent apart since they first met in the forest. His eyes had met hers out there among the trees in the wild forest, and he had felt a sharp jolt, deep within. Since that fateful morning, his heart had longed to see her again, be with her and get to know her. Everything inside him had told him this was right and when she had finally entered the castle as the final guest on the night of the ball, every trace of doubt had vanished.

Holding her in his arms as he led her through the waltz, he had felt an urge to pull her close to him and never let go. The look in her eyes had told him she felt the same way. She made his heart feel light and his life easy. He suddenly understood what his late father had meant when he described the first meeting with Kit's mother. He had never known sunlight until he met Ella in the forest.

" _Lavenders green, dilly dilly, lavenders blue, you must love me, dilly dilly, for I love you"_

Now the sunlight was within reach. He saw Ella singing to herself, dancing through the garden and enjoying the magic of it at its fullest. She looked happy and content as she danced around, touching every single flower in the garden. She was one with the garden.

Considering everything she told him yesterday, it made Kit very happy to see her like this. She was so light at heart and free, as she had not been for the majority of her life. The pain seemed a distant past to her in this very moment.

"Enjoying the flowers?" he asked, interrupting her singing.

Ella jumped, having not realized she was no longer alone; "I'm sorry - I did not mean to frighten you" he said, instantly annoyed with himself for causing her fright.

"Good morning! Think nothing of it – I just thought you would still be asleep" Ella said, a smile spreading on her face as she took a few steps towards him.

"I couldn't sleep and I thought I would explore this beautiful garden at the light of day for a change," Ella said.

"By all means milady – the garden is all yours to enjoy whenever you feel like it. I do hope you slept well?" Kit said.

"I did thank you," Ella said, still smiling at him.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering her his hand.

Nodding, she took his hand and he let them back to the castle, knowing he would have a busy and difficult day ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you very much for your feedback :) I greatly appreciate it! Time for another chapter - and yes I do have more coming! :)**

 **Chapter 3**

Later that morning, the King had the Grand Duke summoned. He felt it important to clear up how exactly the Grand Duke had come to possess the broken slipper. After what Ella had told him, Lady Tremaine had been the one to break the slipper against the wall of Ella's room.

From what the Grand Duke had told him, the slipper had been found on the side of the road. Seen as the broken slipper had been in Ella's possession until Lady Tremaine broke it, the Grand Duke could not be telling the truth. Moreover, considering Ella's information about how Lady Tremaine had told her about the Grand Duke's promise to King of Saragoza, the King realized that there had to be some kind of link between the Grand Duke and Lady Tremaine. He wanted to know what it was.

Ella's story had truly touched his already weakened heart. In many ways, it was a story about a happy childhood, with loving parents and an idyllic way of life. It was a beautiful painting in a silver frame. Unfortunately as with many paintings, it faded in colors over time and the frame grew darker. The entry of Lady Tremaine and her daughters in Ella's life had changed it all upside down. In his desperation to give the best care to his daughter, her father had made a mistake. And at the time he had come to realize that the live with a new wife would never be what he dreamed it to be for Ella, it had been too late.

From the time of her father's death, Ella's life had taken a darker and colder turn. Lady Tremaine and her daughters had treated Ella in ways no human being should be treated. The King had felt Ella's pain as she had told him her story. It both angered and touched him. Strange how two such different emotions can be combined. In a way, he wished he could turn back time, and undo her father's decision to remarry, in another way he was glad he could not. Who knew if he had ever met Ella, if her father had not decided to marry Lady Tremaine?

"You requested my presence sire?"

The King, now torn out of his train of thoughts, turned around to face the Grand Duke and the Captain following closely behind him. The Captain closed the door behind them and moved to the corner of the room.

"Grand Duke, I suppose you recall the broken slipper you presented to me?" The King said, looking the Grand Duke straight in the eye.

"Certainly sire" said the Grand Duke, obviously uncomfortable at the topic.

"I would like to know exactly how it came to be in your possession" The King said, wishing to give the Grand Duke the opportunity to be truthful at his own initiative.

The Grand Duke frowned and shifted his weight from one foot to another: "As I told you sire, it was found abandoned on the side of the road".

The answer was a disappointment to the King. He had hoped the Grand Duke would choose to be honest with him.

He narrowed his eyes as he studied the Grand Duke closely: "From what I understand, you told Lady Tremaine that you had made a promise to the King of Saragoza that I would marry his daughter - is that the truth?"

His question seemed to confuse the Grand Duke: "I do not understand what you mean sire"

"Then let me ask you again; did you make a promise to the King of Saragoza of me marrying his daughter? And did you share this information with Lady Tremaine?" The King did everything he could to keep his voice calm and his body under control. He could not have been entirely successful, seen as the Grand Duke fidgeted nervously with his hands.

"Sire, I only meant to keep the kingdom safe and I thought a princess of the blood would be a strong Queen of this kingdom"

The King felt the rage building inside him and heard his voice shaking with anger as he asked; "And Lady Tremaine?"

"She overheard a conversation on the subject at the ball by accident, sire"

"And you had no kind of contact with her after the ball?" However much he wanted to stay in control, the King felt his anger boil beneath the surface.

"No, sire" The Grand Duke now clearly avoided eye contact, leaving no trace of doubt in his mind. He was lying.

The King took a deep breath, and caught the eyes of the Captain and nodded. The Captain took a few steps forwards, grabbing the Grand Duke by the arm. The Grand Duke looked at the Captain in surprise, and then turned to the King. Before he could speak however, the King spoke:

"Not only do you make promises of which you have no authority, you also lie to your King when he requests the truth from you"

"Sire, I have been entirely truthful with you" the Grand Duke said, now clearly nervous of what was to come.

"Then how do you explain, that the slipper Lady Tremaine broke ended up in your possession?"

The Grand Duke opened his mouth to speak but seemingly found himself short for words.

"I didn't think so" The King said; "Not only do you make promises you have no rights to make and lie to your King, you also assisted Lady Tremaine in keeping Miss Ella from speaking, knowing full well under which circumstances she was living".

The King looked intently on the Grand Duke who seemed to understand the severity of the situation. His face had grown pale white, and he rubbed his hands together.

The King felt nothing but anger and disgust towards this man. "Grand Duke, I wish never to see you in my kingdom again – Captain, kindly escort this man from my castle and make sure he never sets foot in the kingdom again"

"Yes, your Majesty" The Captain said and turned around to leave.

"And Captain – do make sure that Lady Tremaine and both of her daughters follow suit"

The Captain nodded in understanding, and a grim smile spread on his face as he half-dragged the Grand Duke out of the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys - once again thank you for your feedback. Here's the 4th chapter. Time for some romance :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Ella had spent her day exploring parts the castle and inspecting the stable.

The castle was really a building of great detail and beauty. There were grand ballrooms and an endless number of suites used for all sorts of things and some of them clearly not in use. Ella came to find, that the ground floor of the castle was mainly used for representation while the 1st and 2nd floor mostly hosted the more private suites, well suited for a King and, dared Ella think, his Queen.

She was still in awe of the great responsibility lying ahead of her. Every turn she took in the enormous castle seemed to remind her of what was to come. She had no clue how to be a Queen. What did a Queen even do? And how would the people of the kingdom look at her – the daughter of a merchant? Midst all her doubts, Ella heard her mother's words in her head; _"have courage and be kind"_.

Releasing a deep breath she did not know she had been holding, Ella shook the doubts off and decided to visit the stables. Ella had always loved animals, and the horses in the royal stables were no exception. There were countless horses and Ella had a wonderful time, brushing their withers and manes alongside the staff with whom she quickly became familiar. It brought Ella much joy to visit the stables and she met much kindness from the staff. They all adored their King and many of them had been a part of the royal household for years. They were all more than thrilled to know that he was finally marrying and out of happiness rather than duty to his kingdom.

Ella watched the midday parade of the royal stable with great joy. The changing of the guards attracted spectators from the public as well as staff from the royal household. The parade included music and horses riding in formation. Ella thought it was a spectacular sight and enjoyed it to its fullest.

Later in the afternoon, the seamstress arrived with numerous dresses for Ella. She could not recall having ever had this much clothes to choose from. After the final fittings and corrections to the dresses, the seamstress pulled out a neatly wrapped package. She quickly removed the bright blue silk ribbon, and opened the box. On top of the fabric, she found a handwritten note;

 _Meet me in the garden in an hour_

Butterflies in her stomach, and a smile on her face, Ella set the note aside, and pulled out the content of the box. The fabric was a beautiful midnight blue colour. It had long sleeve made of semi-transparent lace, a corset and a wide skirt made of a more thick lace and decorated with hundreds of rhinestones, reminding her of a beautiful starry night. It was a dream come true.

After a quick fitting of his precious gift, Ella got herself ready for her meeting with Kit while the seamstress made the final corrections to the dress she would be wearing. Rather than tying her hair back, Ella decided to leave it as it was by nature; loose and curly.

Slipping into the midnight blue gown and the slippers that matched it, Ella found herself humming the tunes of her mother's old lullaby. She could not remember being this happy for many years. Not since her mother was alive, had Ella found herself feeling like the future was bright and kind.

Having gotten to know the castle a little bit better during the day, Ella easily found her way from her private suite, down the stairs and out into the back garden. One of the maids awaited her by the door to the garden; "I was asked to give you this Miss," the maid said and handed Ella a single red rose.

Ella, surprised by the gesture, thanked the maid and turned to enter the garden, which was now bathed in the beautiful light from the sinking sun. The garden was a spectacular sight, but contrary to what it had looked like in the morning, Ella now saw flower petals scattered all over the path ahead of her. Her heart fluttering with anticipation, she followed the trail and soon reached the far corner of the garden where she had been twice before; the secret garden.

The door was slightly ajar, and with a gentle hand, she pushed it open. The creaking sound of it made him turn around to face her. His bright blue eyes reflected the last rays of sunlight, as the sun sent its final greeting before sinking into the horizon. The secret garden had been beautifully decorated with torches and bouquets of roses in all colours.

"I thought it would look beautiful on you but I was wrong," Kit said, smiling at her.

His words confused Ella for the briefest of moments. His smile however, quickly turned into a grin; "you really look divine".

They both chuckled. He reached out his hand, and Ella took a few steps towards him, taking his hand. He kissed the back of her hand, spun her around and pulled her close to him. Just as the previous times she had felt his hands on her body, his soft touch made her feel warm and content.

"Thank you – for everything" she said, smelling the rose she had been offered by the maid mere minutes ago.

He smiled at her, taking the rose from her hand and placed it in one of the vases among all the other roses. "I thought you might like something new to wear," he said, turning back towards her, once again grabbing her hand and holding it tight in his.

"Please" he said, gesturing to the swing.

"Again?" she chuckled, slightly confused.

He merely smiled and she obeyed, sitting down on the swing. She expected him to move behind her as he had the last time and push her gently. He however, had other plans this beautiful evening. Rather than moving behind the swing, he kneeled in front of her.

"But…" she started but he simply held up a hand to stop her.

"Please, I would like to do this properly" he said, and reached inside his white and silver dress coat, pulling out a small box.

"Ella, from the moment I met you I have not been able to stop thinking of you, and I soon came to realize that I could not go on, if I were not see you again. I want always to be with you, and there will be no day where I will not make your happiness my most important priority. I hope you will do me the honour of letting me take your hand in marriage?"

His bright blue eyes held a question to which she would think he already knew the answer. Ella needed no time to think, sighed deeply and nodded, bile rising in her throat; "of course I will".

It was only above a whisper, but he heard her words, and smiled, chuckling softly in relief. Opening the box in his hand, he revealed the beautiful diamond ring inside it. In a golden setting, two square diamonds surrounded a deep blue sapphire. The sight of it made her gasp. She had never seen such a precious piece of jewellery in her life. Kit reached out and grabbed her left hand, and after kissing the back of it, he slid the ring onto her finger.

"It belonged to my mother," He said, his voice just above a whisper.

Her eyes met his, and he could clearly see the tears building up in them. Kit, however, smiled. He knew they were tears of joy.


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for the wait. This will be a short, sweet chapter. The next one will be longer. What will Ella say once Kit reveals the events of the day to her? Keep leaving feedback - it's very inspiring :) thanks!**

 **Chapter 5**

"It is such a beautiful night," Ella said, looking at the reflection of the sky in stream running through the back garden. The full moon and many stars in the sky above them made the most beautiful setting for a walk in the night.

Kit squeezed her hand: "it is indeed".

They walked a bit further, no words exchanged between them. Ella looked at her betrothed with curious eyes. He had been rather quiet, and she could not quite put her finger on it, but something just seemed off about his behaviour tonight.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

He stopped short and frowned at her: "What would make you think that?"

"I just – you seem a little upset tonight," she said, wondering if it was inappropriate to be so straightforward. She did not want to make him feel like she intruded his privacy.

He smiled, and took both her hands in his. She looked at him intently, as he sighed; "I'm sorry my love – I owe you an explanation to my absence today".

She squeezed his hands, encouraging him to go on. For some reason, Ella sensed that he had something on his mind that was not easy to tell her.

"I have had a less than pleasant meeting with the Grand Duke today," Kit said and Ella frowned, intrigued to hear more.

"It was as I feared; the Grand Duke and Lady Tremaine have both had a hand in keeping is apart".

Ella kept quiet, sensing that this was not a time for asking questions.

"You remember telling me that Lady Tremaine shattered the remaining slipper and took it away from you?"

Ella nodded: "I do".

"The Grand Duke happened to bring me that exact piece of shattered glass, telling me it had been found abandoned on the road"

Ella frowned. She did not like the turn this was taking. It had not occurred to her, that someone other than her stepmother could be involved in her being held captive in her own childhood home.

"I offered the Grand Duke a chance to be honest with me about the events following the ball and your flight from it" Kit said, his heart still heavy with regret of the way this had all ended. He was not a man of anger and vengeance but every once in a while, it is necessary to take such actions.

"He, however, continued his path of lies and I saw no other option than to banish him from our kingdom, along with Lady Tremaine and her daughters, simply because I cannot accept their choices to lie to me and treat you as poorly as they have when you needed care and love the most".

Ella looked down. It was the truth that her stepmother and her stepsisters had been cruel and vicious towards her for many years. She had often wondered how people she had treated with only kindness could muster such hate towards her. The power of kindness that her mother had told her about had not seemed to have any effect on her stepmother and the girls – at all. In the end, they had almost succeeded in preventing her from seeing Kit again, nearly spoiling her happiness.

His decision to banish them from the kingdom challenged her mantra of having courage and being kind. It was not kind to banish them from the kingdom but at the same time, she knew it took courage to confront them with their behaviour. Seen, as kindness had had no effect on her stepmother and the girls, courage was all she had left. And it sure took courage from Ella to accept Kit's decision.

"I honestly wish it had not been necessary," Ella said, looking up into his crystal blue eyes.

"I know you do, but I cannot tolerate any of them being in close proximity to you," he said, still holding both of her hands tight in his. "To think of the things they did to you, disgusts me beyond what I ever imagined I could feel".

Ella sighed. In a way, it was a relief to know that her stepmother and the girls were now in the past. It also gave her great comfort to know that her beloved childhood home was now only hers to care for. It meant that she would be able to return to the house and the grounds surrounding it. It also meant that she would be able to visit her parents' last place to rest, without having to risk meeting her stepmother.

"I suppose you could say that I showed kindness in forgiving her…" Ella said.

Kit smiled, knowing exactly where this was going; "And that I had the courage to make them leave?"

Ella nodded, a smile now spreading on her lips too. She simply could not help it. The look in his eyes, and his smile was infectious. She loved knowing that she would be greeted by that smile every day for the rest of her life. Her heart fluttered, and she let go of his hands, leaning into him.

His arms wrapped around her, and he planted a kiss to the top of her head. Ella kept her eyes closed, and listened to his heartbeat, as they stood there, holding each other close on the bridge in the moonlight. She had not felt this safe and content for many years. Not since her father was alive, had Ella felt like she could truly trust somebody. As wonderful as it was, Ella also realized that her new way of life would be taking some time to get used to. Being close to someone else, had become foreign to her, just as it was a strange feeling to allow Kit to care for her and protect her.

"I love you"

The words escaped her lips before she really had the chance to think them through. Although it was barely above a whisper, he seemed to pick up on them, because he released his hold on her and moved a hand to her chin, lifting it. She looked into his eyes once again. He closed the gap between them and her eyes shut as she felt his soft lips on hers, the slow kiss causing a small explosion within her as she felt the warmth spread in her body with the storm of butterflies that seemed to have taken over her insides.

He held her close to him and she engaged further in the kiss, one of her hands moving to the back of his neck, roaming through the dark brown strands of his hair. She had no idea how long they stood like that and frankly, she could not care. She was free for the first time, in a long time to simply follow her heart. The spark that had ignited within her on the day they met in the forest had turned into a raging fire. She could not get enough and it felt so right.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you again for your kind words - they are much appreciated :) I apologize for making this chapter a bit longer than the others. It sort of just kept rolling and I couldn't stop it :) This chapter should be rated T just to be safe :) And in case some of you don't know the piece of classic music I'm refering to in this chapter here's a link for you:** **watch?v=nT7_IZPHHb0  
** **I'm a huge fan of classic music and this piece in particular. I felt it suited Ella quite well. Let me know what you think about this!**

 **Chapter 6**

He could not stop thinking of her. That long, soft and curly hair. Those beautiful dark eyes that he could never get tired of looking into. Her small frail hand and the warm feeling it gave him to hold it in his own. Her soft, sweet lips and how perfect he felt when they moved against his. Her figure that looked so incredibly beautiful in every single dress he had seen her wear. Her smile as she would look into his eyes and how it reminded him of the sun because he had never known anyone that would smile at him they way she did.

He loved every inch of her already and he could not wait to see her walk down that aisle. He could not wait to be married to her and call her his Queen. Kit had been wondering how she would handle the great change it had to be to move away from her childhood home. She had taken everything tremendously well and he was very proud of her already. Surely, he knew she had a lot to learn about her new role as a Queen but he was not worried. She not only kind and more beautiful than any other woman he had ever met, and he had met quite a few, she was also intelligent and courageous beyond what he would have dared to expect of anyone.

Although he had dealt with her stepmother and the girls, Kit still felt like something was missing. He knew it had brought her relief in some ways to know that she would never have to meet Lady Tremaine and her daughters again. Still, he could not help but feel as though it was not quite over yet. Ella had been treated as a slave and it hurt him deep inside to recall her words the day he first met her in the forest.

 _They treat me as well as they are able_

At the time, he had thought it to be about the economy. As it turned out, her words covered up a much more harsh and brutal truth. In a way, he could not help but blame himself for not asking her more closely about it back then in the forest. If he had, she might have been with him sooner. It pained him to know that she had been suffering under the reign of Lady Tremaine for so long. It caused him physical discomfort to think of the trials she had been put through in her short life.

He wanted to make sure she would never feel pain or sorrow again. He would do everything in his power to make certain she had no reason to cry again. All he wanted to do was just hold her close and never let go. Ella had truly captured his heart. Kit knew there was no turning back – and he did not mind the slightest.

Sighing heavily, Kit sat up and rubbed his face in his hands. It was frustratingly difficult to find rest tonight. He could not get his mind off her. Whenever he closed his eyes, he would see her and he would feel a pang of longing in his chest. He wanted to be close to her all the time. Giving up, he stood up and pulled a silk robe on. If he planned to get any kind of sleep tonight, he would have to get some fresh air.

Walking through the corridors on the first floor, he found the castle to be empty. He knew the guard to be in place outside the castle walls, but aside from that, it was entirely quiet. Kit did not mind in the slightest. Truth be told, it could be a bit tiring to constantly be surrounded by staff of all sorts.

Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks. A frown spread on his face as he heard faint sounds coming from somewhere ahead. It sounded like music. Following the sound, Kit soon realized it was coming from the grand ballroom. He recognized the music, coming to realize that it was a piece that he loved very much. A soft and slow melody that always went straight to his heart. The Moonlight Sonata by the legendary Beethoven.

Placing his hand on the doorknob, he gently turned it down as to make as little noise as possible. He did not want the music to stop. Stepping inside as quietly as he could, Kit soon realized that it was Ella behind the piano. He had no idea she played the piano. It seemed he had still much to learn about her.

Seeing her there, playing quietly in the dimly lit ballroom made his heart flutter. The music was beautiful and she was breath taking, as she sat behind the piano, wearing just a nightgown and a robe on top of it. He felt a smile creep on to his face and he stood entirely still, admiring her and enjoying the music from across the room. It seemed she had not noticed his entrance.

It seemed she was completely on her own train of thoughts, entirely focused on the music. The soft, slow tunes from the piano seemed to go straight to his heart and soul. Kit felt himself slip away with the music, all concern and worry leaving his body at once, leaving only the dimly lit fire that burnt inside him to fill him up. The warmth spreading within, as he was unable to tear his gaze from her as her small hands moved across the keys.

She was not smiling nor did she seem upset. She looked as mesmerized by the music as he was, deeply concentrated on making every bit of it as perfect as it could be.

Recognizing the final tunes of the beautiful melody, he walked closer to her.

"That was very beautiful," he said, still smiling broadly at her.

Ella too smiled, seeing him; "I am sorry – did I wake you?"

He shook his head; "No, I have not been able to find rest, so I decided to get some air when I heard you play – I had no idea you play the piano".

Running her fingers gently across the grand piano she shook her head; "it has been so many years I honestly was not sure I would be able to remember how to play it anymore".

"I suppose there are just some things we never really forget".

She chuckled lightly; "yes, this one in particular – my father brought me back the sheet music for this piece from one of his travels and I played it so many times I learnt it by heart".

Kit smiled. It was great to see her remember happier times from her childhood.

"Listening to you makes me wish in a way that I could play too," he said and Ella took his hand, entwining their fingers.

"I could teach you if you wanted me to," she said, and he squeezed her hand.

"I would like that, thank you" he said, touched by her offer. Silly really, that he should feel touched by such a gesture, but he did.

Smiling, she nodded before leaning up against him, her head finding rest on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, breathing in her scent and sighing contently. Up until recently, he had his doubts towards his future. He had doubted that he would ever find her and ever be happy. As the search for her had come down to its final house, Kit had felt his heart sink, knowing that he would have to be married to Princess Chelina if the search ended up without any result. In a way, it still felt surreal to know, that he was now free to marry for love rather than advantage.

His heart still fluttered at the mere thought of Ella, and he felt rather relieved knowing she was here with him. He never wanted to let her go. "Are you tired?" He asked, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"A little" she said, moving to sit up properly, her eyes meeting his.

He nodded, grasping her hand tight in his as he stood up: "Let's get some sleep then".

She too, got up and walked with him, as he led them out of the grand ballroom and up the stairs towards her suite. They walked in silence through the dimly lit corridors of the castle, fingers still entwined. Kit threw a side-glance at her, smiling at the sight of this beauty walking next to him. In the morning, he would make arrangements to get her prepared for the tasks lying ahead.

This was all still so new to him. He had grown up as a royal and had learnt everything by the love and guidance of his mother and father. Ella on the other hand – he realized this was all a very big change for her and he was determined to help her the best that he could. He would guide her the best he could but he also knew there was no way he could do it all by himself.

Luckily, he had a reliable staff with many years of experience. He smiled to himself, thinking that he knew just the right people to help guide Ella. He knew that with just a little help, Ella would make a wonderful Queen and the people would love her. Her kind and loving nature would smitten the people as it had him the day they first met.

"Here we are" Her quiet words rustled him out of his train of thoughts.

"Indeed we are," he said, turning to look at her.

"So do you think you will be able to sleep now?" She asked, her eyes holding a bit of concern as she looked at him.

"Absolutely" he said, smiling at her question and wishing he had the nerve to tell her that she was the reason he had not been able to find rest. He had simply missed her.

"I guess it is goodnight, then?" She said, dropping his hand.

"I guess," He breathed, feeling himself unable to tear his eyes from her. Something about those dark brown eyes just held him captive. Something about those sweet, red lips and the memory of how softly they moved against his earlier that evening, kept him from moving.

He moved a hand to her face, his fingers running across the side of her face, caressing the soft white skin. He did not even think about it. In fact, it felt as though his brain had stopped working for a brief moment. It tended to happen around her.

Moving a strand of hair behind her ear, his hand made its way to the back of her neck, pulling her gently towards him. Eyes slipped shut on both their parts as their lips met, Ella sighing contently as his other hand found its way to her waist. He felt her hands roam his body. One resting on his hip, another roaming his hair. He felt the fire within him roar as her sweet lips moved against his, nipping on his lower lip.

His hands found the edge of her robe and pulled it gently aside, exposing her nightgown underneath. The smooth silk fabric of the nightgown leaving little to his imagination, as his hands travelled across her stomach and found her waist once again pulling her closer to him. She gasped against him, as his hands moved up her sides and he felt her deepen the kiss.

There was no way he would ever let her go. He could not nor did he want to stop. He had never felt as warm and content as he did in this moment. He loved everything about her. The taste of her lips, the feeling of her slim frame so close to him and the sounds coming from her as he continued to kiss her, lips and tongues playing against each other. He moaned gently, unable to stop himself as he realized her hands had somehow found their way underneath his robe, running gently over his chest.

It took every ounce of self-control he could muster to pull away from her, knowing that if he did not stop at this very minute, there would be no turning back. Seen, as he was a man of honour, Kit knew he had to stay in control.

Resting his forehead against hers, they both regained their breaths. Their eyes met and they chuckled, both very much aware of what had almost just happened.

"Well I guess I'd better be off now" He said, his hands still holding her tight to him, not wanting to let go, though knowing he had to.

"I suppose so," she said, smiling up at him, one of her hands gently caressing his face, before she leant in, kissing him softly once more.

"Goodnight Ella," he whispered, kissing the top of her head before pulling away from her.

"Goodnight" she whispered, smiling as she opened the door to her suite, slipping inside and closing the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you very much for your kind words in the reviews :) They are very encouraging. I'm glad you feel like I have captured the personality of Kit and Ella. I really have tried my hardest to capture both them and the time in which I imagine this story to take place. My best guess from seeing the movie countless times (I know lol) and paying attention to the clothing and the decor, I would assume it's set to take place in Europe in the late 1600'es to the early 1800'es. If you have a different opinion - let me know! :)**

 **Chapter 7**

"So I guess I will see you in afternoon?" Ella said, getting up from her seat, expecting to spend the day alone once again. They had just finished breakfast and just like they day before, Ella knew Kit to have a full schedule ahead of him.

"Actually," he said as he too stood up and walked towards her; "I was thinking you could spend the day with me if you would like?"

Her jaw dropped, having not expected this at all. "But I'm not – I mean I have no idea how to be, what to..."

He placed a finger on her lips; "shh not to worry my love – we will not be meeting with the people today, I realize that is still too soon for you".

She frowned; "then what exactly did you have in mind?"

He grinned at her confused expression; "we have a ball to plan my dear".  
And with that he grabbed her hand, pulling her with him back towards the grand ballroom where they spent some quality time just last night.

Leading her onto the floor, he spun her around and pulled her back towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist. They both chuckled and he leaned in, planting a soft kiss to her lips. She felt so content in his arms. Ella had never felt as happy in her entire life as she did when she looked into his eyes. His bright blue eyes told her he felt much the same way.

"What is this ball we are planning?" she asked.

"It's a celebration of our engagement," he said, smiling brightly at her. "I will arrange for the nobility to be invited – are there anyone you would like to invite?"

She smiled, already more excited than nervous for the ball. The last ball in the palace had been such a wonderful night, and the memory of it gave her great hopes for the next one. She remembered the bright lights, the colourful dresses and the music with a smile. Most affectionately though, she recalled the look in his bright blue eyes when he looked at her and the electric jolt that went through her as he placed a hand at the small of her back and pulled her close to him.

She squeezed his hand: "The former household were always so kind to us, especially after my mother's passing – would it be entirely inappropriate to invite them?"

He pulled her closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. His other hand moved to her face, caressing it gently; "nothing is inappropriate if it makes you happy".

She smiled, leaning into his touch, feeling grateful and touched by his kindness. It was not something she was used to in any way. She was still adjusting to everything. Although she knew the way her stepmother and stepsister had treated her was wrong, it still took more than just a short while to realize that she would now be living a life where mutual respect and kindness was essential and unquestionable.

"I will make arrangements to have them invited – if you think of anyone else let me know," he said, planting a kiss to the top of her head.

"Thank you," she said, leaning her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck. Breathing in, she felt her eyes slip shut. He smelled so good. This entire situation made her feel so content and warm inside. Just a few days ago she would never had dared to dream of a life like this.

"What would you like hm? Music and dancing?" he asked, his hands running up and down her back in soothing motions.

Looking up at him, Ella nodded: "yes and maybe hors d'oeuvres and petites fours?"

He smiled brightly at her: "very tasteful - I would like that".

She beamed at him, understanding his words to be an acknowledgement of her ideas and taste. Maybe adjusting to being a part of the royal family would not be as difficult as she feared it to be.

"I will leave you in charge of everything – if you want to of course," he said.

"I do, but do you think it will be alright?" she asked, biting her lip.

He shook his head, smiling at her: "not only do I think so, I am certain it will be just perfect".

"Promise you will give me your honest opinion about everything before the ball?" she asked, still feeling self-conscious about it all.

"Of course I will," he said, taking her hand in his, as to walk with her rather than stand still.

She looked around the grand ballroom, taking in the golden decorations, marble and large statue standing along the walls. The heavy curtains and the enormous chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Even in the light of day, it was an impressive sight. Although – she could not help but feel that the entire room was a lot like the rest of the castle; grand and intimidating but impersonal. Cold even.

"This room could really use some colour," she said, thinking aloud.

He stood still, looking around with her as if he was trying to see what she was imagining, "You know I always thought this room lacked something but I was never really able to put a finger on it".

"More flowers perhaps?" she said, looking at him.

"I would like that" he smiled, already excited to see what she would make of it.

"Kit…" she stopped dead in her tracks, not quite sure how to put it right without sounding ridiculous, "What will be expected of me?"

He frowned, sensing her insecurities coming through, "not to worry my love, I will be with you every step of the way and present you to every one – just be yourself and mingle, I know they will love you".

She sighed, nodding as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "And after the ball? I mean I have no idea how to do what you do".

"That is what kept you awake last night? I am sorry love, I should have addressed this issue right away – of course I will help you learn everything," he said, still holding her hand tight in his, "I will be with you and tutor you as much as I can and I will have my most trusted staff fill in for me when necessary".

Ella felt the knot in her stomach loosen up at his words. She really was greatly concerned for the future and her role as Queen. Knowing he would guide her through it all was a great relief.

"Thank you, I appreciate it," She breathed.

He chuckled, "really, I am the one who should thank you for putting up with me".

She chuckled too, smiling at him as she shook her head. He could be so silly at times. First, he rescued her from eternal slavery in the confines of her childhood-home, then he made her at home in the palace and finally he asked her to marry him and he still thought she was the one to be thanked? He was very unlike the picture her stepmother and stepsisters had painted of him when they spoke of him.

According to them, the royal family was not only rich beyond reason but also strict and formal. Reality was quite different. He was a warm, kind man with an open mind and a big heart. He had accepted her for who she was and loved her for it. He had not asked her to change or tried to fit her into a picture perfect imagination of a Queen.

He wanted her – not a role model Queen. And Ella was immensely grateful for that.

"You never told me what kept you awake last night," she said, curious to know if he had something on his mind that worried him.

"Actually you did," he said, still smiling.

Ella frowned and opened her mouth to speak when he chuckled again; "I simply missed you, so I decided to go for a walk in the garden when I heard you play the piano".

"I am glad I decided to play then," she said, both surprised and touched at his words.

He chuckled again, kissing the back of her hand before leading her towards the kitchen, wanting to introduce her to the chef and later in the afternoon, to the florist. He knew the ball would be a great success.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your kind words :) I really appreciate your reviews.  
I would like to clear up a small detail that I notice many users are confused about. The titles of royals is a complex thing and I understand how many of you would be confused. Here's how it is:  
The titulation of "Majesty" is reserved for the King or Queen born to the throne. So Kit as the King will be the only one called his Majesty. Ella as his wife will be Queen but will be "Her Royal Highness the Queen" simply because she's Queen of marriage, not of blood.  
All Princes or Princesses are "Royal Highnesses" regardless of their status as royal by marriage or blood.  
The tricky part is: should Ella have been the one born royal, she would have become her Majesty the Queen while her husband would have been His Royal Highness the Prince - simply because a King is traditionally of higher status than a Queen.**

 **I hope that clears it up a bit :) Don't hesitate to ask if you have questions!**

 **This next installment is pure fluff (as most of this story!) so enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 8**

"She is certainly something special your Majesty"

Kit smiled, nodding in appreciation: "Thank you Baron".

He was unable to tear his eyes off her. Ella with her long, golden hair. She had been charming every one so far this evening. He had been worried of this moment and of how the nobility would receive her, a commoner. Despite what they might have thought of her initially however, every single one of their guests seemed to have been taken by surprise by her kind and charming nature. In other words, they had fallen in love with the same qualities that he had seen in her the first day they met.

Although they had staff to help, Ella was so attentive of their guests and she made sure everyone were comfortable and enjoyed themselves. She was a natural at this, he thought. He had a feeling all along, but seeing her tonight attending their guests with such grace and charm, he was reassured that she was not only fit to be a Queen – she was perfect for the tasks lying ahead of them. Not to mention that she was a perfect match for him.

Furthermore, Kit was impressed by her work of setting up tonight's ball. The ballroom was almost unrecognizable. Ranks of flowers in all imaginable colours covered the railing of the staircase and climbed up the pillars. It was a fascinating sight and the sweet smell of the flowers was intoxicating. He had to admit to himself that Ella had been right in stating that the grand ballroom would appear much more inviting with some added colour. Hundreds of candles lit up the chandeliers in the ceiling, casting a majestic glow to the room.

Not to mention the music which she had also had a hand in choosing. The royal orchestra played soft waltzes, suited for both light conversations or dancing. Her ideas about serving hors d'oeuvres and petites fours had been welcomed with great enthusiasm by their guests. It was very appropriate and a tasteful choice for a ball like this. A dinner banquette would have to wait until their wedding.

Their wedding. He loved the way it sounded in his head. He felt a pang of excitement and longing within him. He could not wait to call her his Queen. He wanted nothing but to hold her close and know he would never have to let go.

Looking at her now only enhanced that feeling. She wore a lavender colour dress with a corset clinging to her slim frame, the skirt of the dress wide and puffy; the broad straps of the dress purposefully placed on her upper arms, leaving her shoulders exposed. She was absolutely breath taking and Kit felt that the colour suited her just as well as the bright blue colour of the dress she had worn to the first ball she had ever attended.

She truly looked happy, Kit thought, as he saw her taking to an elderly couple whom he had recently learnt were farmer John and his wife Karen. Engaged in the conversation was also a dark haired woman who appeared to be a little older than Ella was. As Kit recalled it, her name was Alice and she used to work at Ella's house as a housekeeper. From Ella's description of her, Kit already liked the woman, as she had been the only one to voice her concern for Ella's well-being during the time in which Ella had been treated as a slave by her stepmother.

He made a mental note to ask Ella if she would like Alice to become her lady-in-waiting. Surely, he could have asked several of the maids already serving as his staff to be Ella's lady-in-waiting. Kit however knew that Ella would much prefer someone she already knew. Everything else was new to her and he realized that having a servant she already knew would be of great help to her.

A smile spread on his face as he recognized the waltz played by the royal orchestra. He had shared his first dance with Ella to that exact same beautiful, soft waltz. She seemed to notice as well, because her eyes caught his from across the room, a warm smile on her face. Crossing the floor in a few easy strides, he made his way to where she was.

"Ladies, Mr. John – would you excuse us?" He said, nodding politely at them before turning to Ella. Grabbing her right hand, he lifted it to his lips, kissing the back of it: "Milady would you care to dance with me?"

Ella curtsied with a grin on her face and Kit placed a hand firmly on the small of her back, pulling her tightly to him as he spun them around to the tunes of what he had come to think of as their waltz. Just as it happened on the night of the first ball, Kit found himself lost in her dark brown eyes, drinking in every moment they shared.

She twirled around and he lifted her into the air, just as he had the last time they danced. Although her eyes were dark, he found them to be sparkling brighter than the stars on a clear night sky. She was truly beautiful inside and out. If only his father had had the chance to get to know her, he would have loved her too. It seemed all of their guests from the nobility had welcomed her into their midst once they had had the chance to meet her. Surely, a commoner was not what they had expected of their King. Therefor they had met Ella and himself with a certain scepticism. Nevertheless, Ella's grace and charm had quickly softened even the most uptight nobility of their small kingdom. Kit had not wasted even a minute in praising her to every single one of their noble guests. They had all noticed the changes she had made to the ballroom and Kit had of course not forgotten to mention that it was all Ella's doing.

Recognizing the final tunes of their waltz, he spun her around, her back arched as she bent backwards, his hand securely holding her. The waltz ended and he pulled her back up, keeping her close rather than letting her go as he did the last time. He wanted desperately to kiss her, but stopped himself, fully well aware that the old-fashioned nobility would frown upon such public displays of affection prior to marriage. Instead, he once again lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing the back of it softly.

The night wore on and the lively chatter and clinking of glasses slowly faded, as an increasing amount of the guests bid their farewells and thanked both Kit and Ella for a wonderful evening.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as the final guests left the grand ballroom. Her hands quickly came to rest on his chest as he planted a soft kiss to her forehead. The bell of the clock tower chimed, marking the transition from one day to another. He chuckled against her, remembering that night mere weeks ago all too clearly.

"Promise you are not going to run from me tonight?" he asked with a grin on his face as their eyes met.

She too, chuckled at his words: "I promise – as a matter of fact, I would not mind one more dance before bed".

He smiled. This was almost too perfect and he wondered if she knew what he had been planning to surprise her with at the end of the evening. On the other hand – how could she possibly know?  
His eyes caught those of the pianist, and he nodded as to signal that now was the time for the arrangement they had spoken of earlier that very same day.

"Milady" he said, taking a step back, bowing. Ella chuckled at his formal approach but never the less curtsied and accepted his hand.

Her jaw dropped as he pulled her close and the music started and she recognized it to be The Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. He smiled happily, as they swayed gently to the tunes of the sonata knowing that tonight had sealed their fate together. The acceptance of the nobility ensured, Kit now felt certain that there would be no more bumps on the road to their happiness.

In that moment, Kit realized that he had been more nervous of this evening than he had let himself admit. It felt as though a heavy load had been lifted from his shoulders and it made his heart flutter with joy to have her here in his arms, knowing that their wedding was right down the road, all obstacles removed. With her beside him, he could do anything. There was not a task he would not be able to overcome with her by his side and with the look in her eyes; he knew she felt just the same.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you so much for your comments and messages about the formatting. I don't know what happened but I'm hoping this works! I apologize for the wait!

 **Chapter 9**

Time passed and Ella had never felt so happy. Days turned into weeks, turned into months, as Ella prepared for the task ahead. Kit was wonderful teacher, being so loving and patient with her as she learned about his family heritage and the history of their kingdom. Surely, she knew some of the history already, but it turned out she had many details to learn about conflicts and wars.

She was introduced to the family history of some of their most important kingdoms to surround their own, just as she was introduced to the many partners in trade. When Kit had urgent business to attend, he left it up to his most trusted staff to care for Ella's education. They were kind as they educated her in the many old traditions in the kingdom.

When the days came to an end and the sun set upon the little kingdom, dinner was always an occasion to which she looked forward. At least they both knew they would be together in the evening and having missed each other terribly during the day, they greatly enjoyed the secluded time they had for themselves.

Ella soon came to feel at home in the castle. As one of the first things, she kindly rejected the help of maids to dress and bathe. It seemed not only intimidating but also unnecessary to her that she should have help for those more private tasks. The help to clean and cook, she gratefully accepted as she realized that she would soon be much too occupied with other tasks to do that by herself.

With Alice as her lady-in-waiting, Ella soon found that she had a friend for the first time in her life. Alice would assist her with her in choosing her clothes and more importantly plan the upcoming royal wedding. It was a great comfort to Ella, to have such friendship with someone who knew her from when she was much younger. For some reason, it was important to her to have someone who knew her from the days where her father and mother were alive. Of course, she could speak to Kit about them, but as compassionate and loving as he was, he would never fully understand. Alice however, understood and Ella found that having a friend like Alice, was a greater gift than she had ever thought it to be.

Kit kept busy, feeling as if his life was almost complete. Ella was everything he had always hoped for and more. Since the first time he saw her he knew she was the one for him. He had often described the day to Ella, as the day that lightning struck him. The embers of hope had been turned into a roaring fire that still burned within him. He had sworn to himself that he would never let it die. With each day passing, it only grew in strength.

He was more than proud to see her learn and grow. It left him no doubts that she would make a wonderful Queen of their kingdom in the near future. He had come to the conclusion that the ancient tradition of royalty only marrying royalty or nobility, was beyond silly.

Ella was born as an honest country girl but her spirit and personality resembled that of a Queen. It always had. Kit could not help but think that Ella had more grace than many of the royals he had met over the years. Although she would not quite believe him, he wasted no opportunity to tell her this, just as he wasted no opportunity to spend some time alone with her.

Thus a cold morning in the early days of November, Kit surprised Ella by inviting him to join her for a walk around the castle after breakfast. Midst the preparations for their wedding, it had occurred to him that he had forgotten to arrange something very important.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked, giving his hand a gentle squeeze as they walked along the corridors of the castle.

He chuckled at the excitement in her voice: "You will see".

They turned a corner, at went up a flight of stairs to the third floor of the castle. Ella, as intrigued as ever, followed suit, merely enjoying this rare moment of light-hearted alone time with him. The past few months had flown by.

He came to a halt in front of probably the biggest doors Ella had ever seen. He knew that she had never seen this particular part of the castle before. Pulling out a set of keys from his pocket, Kit found a large golden key with a crown on top of it and inserted it into the lock of the door. The lock made a loud clicking noise as he turned the key.

A mischievous smile on his face, Kit turned around to face Ella, offering her his hand, which she took, frowning at him. He opened the doors and they walked inside.

The faint light from the slowly rising sun was the only source of light in the room. He lit some of the many candles in the room, giving her a better view of it. The room was quite a bit larger than she had first assumed it to be, when they entered it. It appeared to have been used as a living room with a lot of furniture and decorations. There was so much furniture and decoration in the room that you would practically have to climb across it to get to the door on the left.

Heavy, dark brown curtains covered the enormous windows and the room was rather dusty. It appeared deserted and a lot of the furniture looked very old and fragile. The walls were covered by large paintings of unfamiliar figures and the massive statues took up quite a lot of space, making the room feel smaller than it actually was.

The room behind the door on the left was in a circular shape and had nearly the same features as the living room, the only difference being the large bed in the far end of the room. To her delight however, Ella found the bedroom to have a balcony facing the back garden of the palace, leaving it entirely private.

"This was my father's private suite," Kit said, noticing the questionable look in her eyes.

She bit her lip, not wanting to hurt his feelings by admitting how absolutely ghastly she found the interior. As so many times before however, Kit seemed to read her mind.

"As you can tell, it could use the hand of a woman with fine taste," he said, smiling at her.

She too smiled, sighing with relief at his words; "now that you mention it, yes it really needs some attention".

"I was thinking that this could be our suite after we are married," he said, feeling as though this was certainly a suite fit for a King and his Queen.

"It has potential," she nodded, looking around, once again cringing inwardly at the decoration. It was so dark and unwelcoming.

He laughed, realizing she still had not understood him. "Ella, love, I was thinking perhaps you would like to redecorate this for us?"

She looked at him, eyes wide as she finally realized what the purpose of the walk had been. It was a gentle way of introducing her to the reality, which was soon to be, that they would be husband and wife, sharing more than responsibilities and breakfasts. It was also a way to show her that he fully trusted her to make a home for them to share.

Of course, planning the wedding and getting ready for her new role as Queen took up a lot of her time but she looked forward to this task, as it would provide her with a break from everything else and not contribute to her nerves on the wedding and the time after that.

"I would love to but on one condition," she said, a smirk spreading on her lips.

Kit looked at her, confused. "Yes?"

"That it stays my secret what this place looks like until I decide you can see it – it will be my wedding present to you," she grinned, reaching out her hand.

He chuckled and nodded, handing her the key to the suite: "As you wish my love".

He was not at all concerned. He knew she would make something spectacular out of their suite and he could not wait to see it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you very much for your words! First of all - I don't know how long this story will be. At least a few more chapters :)**

 **Now this is important: this forum does not allow me to post everything I have made due to regulations about M-rated fics and songlyrics. You might have noticed that I took down a songfic I posted here a little while ago. I do however, post on another website that allows a lot more creativity than this :) You can find the songfic there. Also this fic will be posted in full length on that website and only there. A couple of chapters from now, there will be some M-rated scenes and that chapter will only be posted in full length on the other website due to regulations. You can find the songfic - and later the M-rated chapter there (when that time comes): www. archiveofourown. ****org/tags/Cinderella%20(2015)/works**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 10**

Ella worked tirelessly, her many tasks keeping her busy. She had come to have a clear view of the responsibilities lying ahead of her and she had learned everything she could about his family and the history of their kingdom. She had been introduced to their most important allies and trading partners, just as Kit had done his best to prepare her for her official presentation as Queen.

One thing however, was theory – another was the harsh reality. Ella was still not quite sure she was ready for that. She often wondered what would happen once she was introduced to the people as their Queen. What if they would not accept her? From what she had learned, royalty had always married royalty in their Kingdom. She was merely a commoner. Not even a part of the nobility.

She had voiced this concern to Kit who had told her not to worry. She was good enough for him and as he saw it, she would be good enough for the people as well. Ella was somewhat comforted by his words, but those lingering doubts about the reaction of the people still bothered her from time to time. She could not help it.

At times like those, Ella simply busied herself with the project she enjoyed the most; redecorating their soon-to-be adjoined suite. It was such a good way to take her mind off all the things that made her the most nervous. She felt creatively free when she worked on the suite. Many drastic changes had already been made and she still was not finished. She often wondered what Kit would think of it once she presented it to him. She only hoped the changes were not too drastic.

The wedding was beginning to take shape and it was about time too. The date they had chosen was approaching ever faster, and Ella could feel how happy Kit was, knowing that in mere weeks she would be his to have and to hold. Despite her nerves, Ella was happy too. It was becoming increasingly difficult for them to be apart. Their limited time together was utterly unsatisfying for both of them. Knowing they would soon be together, every moment of every day – and night – was something that brought smiles on both their faces.

So far, they had both shown restraint whenever an innocent soft kiss turned into something more heated. It was however, becoming physically painful to hold back. Although those feelings were quite unfamiliar to Ella, she embraced them and allowed herself to get carried away, simply relaxing into his soft touch. She felt safe in his arms and she could feel herself slipping away and drifting off whenever she looked into his eyes.

"Miss Ella?" She jumped at the sound of Alice' voice, realizing she had been in a daze.

"I am sorry Alice – where were we?" she breathed, smiling apologetically at Alice.

"I was asking which of the two fabrics you would prefer for the curtains in the living room," Alice said, holding up the two different fabrics. One being a pearly white lace and another being a semi-transparent white cotton fabric.

Ella had quickly discarded the traditional thick, heavy curtains that were in the room. With such a beautiful view, she saw no reason to hide it behind dark curtains. She wanted to let the light in and let the view be visible from inside.

"The lace – it will fit perfectly with the rest of the room," Ella said, touching the soft fabric.

"I agree miss," Alice said, smiling at the look on Ella's face.

Ella looked around quite satisfied with her work. The walls had been painted in a soft, yet light green colour. Master Phineus had painted branches of orchids in all colours across the walls, making Ella feel as though she was back home in her house on the edge of the forest.

Once they had removed all the furniture and the curtains that was left in the suite from the time when Kit's father had lived there, Ella realized just how large it was. She was particularly relieved to see the many statues and old paintings go. To her, they only took up space and made the room feel smaller than it actually was.

The living room was empty and only waiting for the furniture she had chosen. There would be a corner near the fireplace where she had arranged for a small selection of her favourite novels to be placed in a bookcase.

Soft furniture was to be placed around the rest of the room along with a number of plants, making the room both presentable and calming at the same time. It was important to her not to fill up the entire room with furniture. She preferred not having to climb across the furniture. Ella wanted to make sure the room stayed bright and spacious. She felt as though it was more welcoming that way.

The bedroom was a bit further in the making than the living room. Ella actually considered it finished as it was now. The walls were a dark blue with butterflies painted on the walls. She knew it might be a bit silly, but she could not help herself and she had to admit that Master Phineus had done a very good job with the butterflies. However much he had complained at the task, Master Phineus had managed to paint everything just the way she had imagined it to be.

The furniture was in place, including the new bedframe, which had to be the biggest she had ever seen in her entire life. Ella bit her lip thinking of it, still feeling a bit nervous and insecure about actually spending the night in this room. Would she even know how to act around him after they were married? Would she be all he put her up to be? At times, Ella could not help but wonder if he had put her up on pedestal, leaving her no chance to live up to his expectations.

Taking a deep breath, Ella shook it off and looked around to ensure everything was as it should be. The heavy golden curtains she had chosen were in place, just as the semi-transparent white cotton fabric beneath it, ensuring absolute privacy in this chamber. The multiple coloured orchids seemed to complete the room. Ella had always enjoyed nature and bringing nature into her home made her feel more welcome. She also felt that having actual orchids in this room somehow connected the two rooms of their enormous suite.

She smiled to herself, feeling excited to show Kit the result of her hard work. What came after the presentation was something she would worry about later.

For now, Ella resolved to be happy with the turn her life had taken in the recent months. From being an imprisoned slave in her own home, she had found happiness unlike anything she had ever dared to dream of. And it excited her to think that this was merely the beginning.

Her mother was right – great things came to those who were kind and had courage to pursue happiness.

 **A/N: Don't forget to leave a review - those are so inspiring :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Time for an update! I re-watched the movie and found Ella's second-last line to be a bit peculiar ("are you ready?"). Why would she say that? I thought it might be a way for the writers to tell us that they have bonded and that Kit had opened up to Ella about his insecurities as well. I really liked that idea – that the relationship between them is equal; that Ella can also be a support of Kit. So that's what inspired this chapter. Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 11**

It had been a long day.

Ella had finally finished her work on their suite. The final furniture had arrived in the morning and Ella was quite pleased with how it had turned out. She had made the decision to add plants and flowers to the suite rather than statues. It was a controversial choice because statues were a part of the history of the Kingdom, having been home of many famous artists who created these statues. Ella however, detested the half-naked, massive figures with expressionless faces. Some of the ones she had come across looked as though they were in pain. They portrayed endless suffering and she could not bear to look at them – especially not, in what was supposed to be her home.

Ella wanted their home to be a place of light and happiness, and looking at the result of many weeks work, she felt as though she had achieved just that. She could not wait to show Kit. Surely, it was very different from everything else in the castle but she hoped he would like it and feel at home in their suite. She certainly did.

Realizing it was time for dinner, Ella rushed downstairs more than excited to see Kit after what felt like a very long time apart. It brought her great joy to think that very soon they would spend every day together. Even a few hours apart during the day felt like an eternity and having to let go of him in the evening made her heart ache. The way he made her spirit soar when he smiled at her and the way she seemed unable to breathe once he leaned in to kiss her was highly addictive. It was such a sweet addiction though.

Upon entering the dining room however, the smile on her face fell as she saw Kit. He was rubbing his forehead looking distressed and exhausted. Ella frowned. This was not like him at all.

"Kit?"

Although she spoke quietly, it seemed to startle him to hear her voice call upon him. He looked up at her with a somewhat forced smile on his face. Ella was worried. She took a seat next to him, placing a hand on top of his.

"What happened?" she asked, seeing the hurt in his eyes.

He shook his head and sighed; "Nothing to worry about my love".

She squeezed his hand, wanting nothing more than to listen to him and relieve his pain. When he felt hurt and sorrow, so did she.

"Kit, talk to me," she said, her voice a little more firm than she had intended it to be.

He looked at her, surprised at her insisting tone of voice, pleading with him to involve her in his thoughts and fears.

"A man was caught stealing at the bakery today," he said.

Ella stayed silent, sensing that there was more to the story and that he needed a little time to find the right words. Her eyes never left him, giving him her undivided attention.

"The man is a father of three children and his wife passed away in the spring," he said, sighing heavily.

Ella squeezed his hand, her thumb moving gently across the back of his hand. It was her way of encouraging him to go on with the story and comfort him at the same time. If she could take his pain away in an instant, she would. Since that was not an option, Ella did her best to ensure him that she would be there for him.

"The man is desperate, he has no job and therefor no way to care for his children".

Ella nodded in understanding, her heart heavy with pity for this poor man. Although a stranger, she felt sorry for him, and for his children. She of all people knew what those children would be going through. Having lived off the scraps from her stepmother and stepsister's table, Ella knew what it meant to be poor. She knew what pain and insecurity they had to be feeling. It was an all too painful reminder, that not everyone were as lucky as she had been to find the love she had in Kit.

"And now you must decide if and how this man will be punished for his mistake?"

Kit nodded, looking down his head resting in his free hand. "The people expect the King to be kind and forgiving, but they also expect this to have some sort of consequence for the man – how can I possibly live up to both expectations? How can I do the right thing?"

He shook his head again, frustrated with the situation.

Without even thinking about it, Ella moved out of her seat and sat in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. She really hated seeing him like this.

"My father would have known what to do," he muttered, his head resting on her shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist.

She moved at hand to his face, caressing it gently, as she pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Could you not simply have the man work at the bakery – undo what he did wrong? Perhaps if he worked to compensate for his misdeed, they might actually decide to give him a proper chance to prove his worth," she said.

Kit sat back abruptly, giving her a proper smile for the first time that evening. Ella too smiled, mostly as a reflex. He always made her smile. Just to look into those bright blue eyes made her feel so happy.

"What would I do without you?" he asked, moving in to capture her lips. She was only too happy to oblige, feeling his lips moving softly against her own. She felt her heart beat fasten and her mind numbing as he held onto the kiss, sighing gently against her.

"Nothing," she whispered against his lips, "you will never have to do anything without me".

He chuckled happily, pulling her closer to him, holding her small frame in a tight hug, her head coming to rest against his neck. His hands rubbed her sides and her back in soothing motions, keeping her close to him.

"How was your day?" he asked quietly, realizing he had not paid much attention to her lately. Time had simply run faster than he had imagined, the kingdom needing him.

"Good," she said, "our suite is finished and the final details of the wedding is almost in place". She smiled, only happy to provide him with good news. She was incredibly excited to show him the result of her work.

"I do not know how you feel, but I cannot wait," he laughed nervously, his hands coming to rest at the small of her back, not daring to travel further south.

"Me neither," she breathed, planting soft kisses to the supple skin in the crock of his neck. She felt so warm and comfortable in his arms. He truly had her head turned, and she did not intend to change it.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been ill. This chapter is the wedding and it's pure fluff. I have had to cut it short due to the rules on this site. I have worked hard to reach a compromise so that the chapter works both with and without smut. I hope I managed - let me know! :)**  
 **For those of you who want to read the m-rated scenes that I wrote for this chapter, it can be found in full lenght here: www.** **archiveofourown org / works/4559559/chapters/11706383** **\- simply remove the spaces insert a . and copy paste :)**

 **Chapter 12**

"Tired, my love?" he whispered in her ear, holding her close as they swayed gently to the music. The crowd was thinning as the evening came to an end.

"Overwhelmed," she breathed, smiling.

He planted a soft kiss to her forehead, knowing exactly what she meant. It had indeed been an overwhelming day for both of them.

He would never forget the moment those grand doors opened, and she began the long walk down the aisle. The church had been decorated with flowers from floor to ceiling, garlands of flowers covering the pillars and the altar - every bench in the church neatly decorated as well as the floor, which had been sprinkled with flower petals rather than decorated a red carpet at her specific request.

She was a dream come true, as she glided down the aisle to the soft tunes of music she had also chosen. The silk white gown and the soft veil had embroideries of flowers on them, fitting into the floral theme of the wedding that suited her so perfectly. Every single detail reflected her personality, and Kit was so proud and impressed. She had the grace of a true Queen.

His eyes had been set on her and her only. Her eyes glistening with tears of joy as she took his outstretched hand, sinking into a deep bow, as he planted a soft kiss to the back of her hand. He had felt himself close to tears as they kneeled in front of the altar, receiving the blessings of their marriage from the Bishop.

Later, feeling the rush of the people that he loved so much, cheering them on as they went out on the balcony. It had made him feel so warm and content to know that the people approved of his choice and it made him incredibly happy that they welcomed Ella with such fondness. He truly felt as though she deserved it.

He had not failed to notice the slight tension in her, as he pulled her close for a kiss on the balcony. Kit had not expected any less. It would take time for her to get used to the public displays of affection. He accepted her hesitance without further questions. She had already come a very long way and he knew that with a little time and practice, Ella would be a wonderful Queen and - more importantly - a dedicated and loving life-companion.

As they had entered the grand ball room for the official wedding celebrations with family, friends, the nobility and royals from their neighbor countries, Kit had begun to feel nervous. Not only was this type of celebrations very new to Ella, but he also knew he had to throw a speech. He had prepared for it for weeks, but although he had spoken many times, he could not help but feel particularly nervous about this one.

He had declared his love for her to the public long ago. It was quite different however, to declare his love for her, as he looked into her eyes well aware that they had 300 guests as an audience. When the time came though, he barely thought about it. The moment he rose from his chair, she had grabbed his hand, clearly sensing how nervous he was. He had met her eyes and seen the look of utter happiness on her face, and the butterflies in his stomach had simply vanished.

The cake had been cut and their first dance as husband and wife - King and Queen - had been danced. He had barely let go of her since - simply because he could not make himself move from her side. She was the air he breathed.

Now the night had come to an end and he was not the least bit sorry. Ever since his eyes met hers that morning in the church, he had felt an urge to be alone with her.  
In a way, it was slightly intimidating to have a massive audience share moments of such privacy, as it was to declare your love for one another. Even for Kit it had been too much. It had not stopped him from enjoying himself though.

"Do you think it would be an inappropriate time for us to leave?" she asked him quietly, waking him from his daze.

He looked around, realizing there were only a few guests left, all of whom seemed to be in deep conversation.

"Lead the way," he said, happily surprised at her initiative. It seemed she was just as eager for some privacy as he was.

Breaking free of his grasp, she smiled as she took his hand, neither of them looking back as they slid out a side door. She led them up a few flights of stairs, both with wide smiles on their faces.

"I have waited a long time show you," she said, leading them down the final corridor that he recognized as the one leading directly to their adjoined suite. He knew she was excited to show him what changes she had made and quite honestly, he too was excited. He felt a bit as though he would not only be presented to their new adjoined suite; he would also see a bit more of Ella. To her this was personal and he could not wait to see the result of her hard work.

"Wait," he said, realizing he had nearly forgotten one last important detail.

Ella, whose hand was on the doorknob, gave him a confused look. Kit merely smiled as he stepped closer to her, pulling her in for a soft kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as she kissed him back. He smirked against her lips as he scooped her up into his arms in one quick move. She gasped against his lips and pulled back, giving him a questioning look, still mildly confused.

"We must do this properly," he grinned, "and according to tradition a man must carry his wife across the doorstep the first time".

Ella chuckled, kissing his nose.

With some difficulty, he managed to get the doors open and stepped inside. The room was lit by several candles, undoubtedly lit by the maids. Putting Ella down, he took a closer look at the living room. He barely recognized it. It had undergone such drastic changes since the last time he as in here. The walls were painted green and decorated with orchids in all colors. The furniture was in cream and gold and the heavy, dark curtains had been replaced with semi-transparent ones in thick, white lace.

The room seemed so much larger and in a way warmer than it used to. Just as he had expected, it truly reflected the Ella he knew and loved. Despite her tragic history, she was light at heart and the room was just so. He felt as though he had walked right into her arms just standing in their living room. Every little detail reflected her personality, and he was more than impressed - he was touched at her effort in making this a home for the two of them.

He felt her hand in his, and knew that she was anxiously awaiting his response. Looking at her, he could not help but smile: "I must say - this is... I mean you really..."  
Once again he found himself lost for words, standing there as a complete moron with his mouth wide open.

"Changed it?" she guessed, smiling at his response.

"Yes!" he chuckled, "yes - changed it but in a good way".

She stared at him, still smiling. He felt her squeeze his hand as to encourage him on.  
"I could not have asked for a better present," he said, planting a soft kiss to the back of her hand; "thank you, my love".

She looked down biting her lip, a blush spreading on her face. Kit frowned, not expecting this reaction from her. It confused him quite a bit to see her respond this way. Before he could find the words to ask her however, she looked up at him; "There is more you know".

It took him a moment to realize what she meant but felt her blush creep on to him, as it dawned upon him. "Oh," he breathed, feeling butterflies soar and heat spread inside. He understood perfectly well, what she was feeling, and the last thing he wanted was to make her feel uncomfortable or insecure.  
Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close to him, planting soft kisses to her forehead.

"Show me, please," he murmured, feeling her exhale at his soft touches.

Grabbing a hold of his hand, she laced their fingers together before silently pulling him towards the doors on the left.


End file.
